Odisea en La Niña Rosa II
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Una nueva aventura cuádruple en la que las historias, aparentemente apartadas entre sí, de alguna manera terminan convergiendo: Akari, Akane, Chinatsu y Tomoko pasando el rato; Himawari y Sakurako atravesando por un difícil momento debido a que son víctimas de un hurto; Kyouko y Yui ven que los planes de la rubia fallan; y Ayano y Chitose se encuentran en el cine. Oneshot.


Puedo hacerlo, tengo la intención y la idea, así que lo haré. Un OS épico a su propio estilo y con una narrativa bastante fuera de lo común en el mundo de los fanfics.

**Odisea en la Niña Rosa II**

Himawari y Sakurako habían llegado al centro comercial para hacer unas cuantas compras que a ambas les interesaban, pero el problema es que habían llegado más tarde de lo esperado, y todo porque Sakurako se había quedado dormida hasta muy tarde, por lo que Himawari había tenido que irrumpir en su casa para despertarla.

─ ¿No podemos hacer eso otro día? Tengo mucha pereza ─ se queja Sakurako, a lo que Himawari le dedica una fuerte mirada.

─ Te dije que no. Se supone que íbamos a hacer esto temprano para que al mediodía pudiéramos reunirnos y estudiar para los exámenes, y ahora vamos a estar hasta muy tarde buscando las cosas que necesitamos para nuestras próximas clases ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada?

Sakurako se abstiene de responder y gira la vista en otra dirección, visiblemente de mal humor. Pero Himawari en ese momento no estaba como para mostrarse comprensiva, también ella estaba enfadada, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en terminar ese viaje por el centro comercial lo antes posible. Kaede estaba sola en casa, por lo que nadie podría hacerle la comida en cuanto llegase la hora del almuerzo, y eso le preocupaba bastante.

─ ¿Dónde están los libros que necesitamos? ¿Dónde están las librerías cuando uno quiere encontrarlas?

─ Completamente perdidas, como todo lo que hace falta, cuando hace falta ─ murmura Sakurako, aunque Himawari no alcanza a oírla.

Justo estaban pasando frente una tienda de calzado, Sakurako se detiene al ver un modelo que brillaba de una manera bastante tentadora. Parecía una niña de las de antes cuando veían zapatos de luces o con rueditas, y sus manos se posan sin cuidado sobre las vidrieras de los escaparates de la tienda. Esos zapatos tenían que ser suyos, así que busca en su bolso, notando que la billetera se le había quedado en casa. Aquello no le podía estar pasando.

─ Himawari, ¿me prestas dinero para que me pueda comprar unos zapatos?

─ ¿Necesitas los zapatos? ─ cuestiona la peliazul alzando una ceja.

─ ¡Sólo míralos, tetona! Son unos zapatos demasiado kawaiis para dejarlos ahí ─ señala Sakurako, empezando a impacientarse.

─ No entendiste mi pregunta ¿Los necesitas realmente?

─ ¡Claro que los necesito!

Himawari suspira largamente, y empieza a buscar en su bolso.

─ Muy bien, pero luego me devuelves el dinero o no te ayudo más.

─ Andas demasiado exigente y caprichosa, Hiimawari.

Himawari no le hace ningún caso a Sakurako y sigue buscando, pero tampoco encuentra su billetera, cosa que le hace angustiarse. Busca y busca, pero ni indicio de su billetera.

─ No puede ser. Juraría que me traje todo al salir de casa. No puede ser que no encuentre mi dinero...

─ ¿Pasa algo, Himawari?

La búsqueda se detiene, y la peliazul se queda con la mirada perdida, tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Aquello debía ser una mala broma, o no le podía encontrar sentido, excepto lo que estaba por decir:

─ Creo que me acaban de robar, Sakurako.

* * *

**En otra parte**

Akane, Tomoko y Akari estaban paseando no muy lejos del centro comercial, disfrutando del momento. Originalmente el plan consistía en que Akane y Akari comerían afuera y compraran algunas cosas que quisieran, pero por azares del destino se encuentran con Tomoko, y si bien eso no cambia de forma drástica los planes, sí era cierto que a Akane le parecía que su día especial con su imouto se había venido abajo.

─ ...y así es como puedes lograr que las hojas liberen su esencia y se haga el té en todo su esplendor, Akari-chan ─ explicaba Tomoko, cosa que a Akari le fascinaba.

─ Ya veo. Supongo que fue a partir de esa explicación que Chinatsu-chan aprendió también, ¿no? ─ dice Akari, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Tomoko.

Akane por su parte hacía lo que podía para disimular el estado de pesadumbre que sentía. No quería estar con nadie más que con Akari, y la situación en que se encontraba lo echaba todo a perder. Cuando pensaba que ya el día era lo bastante malo, las tres se encuentran con Chinatsu, la cual estaba saliendo de comprar en una tienda de artículos para el hogar.

─ ¡Chinatsu-chan, qué casualidad encontrarte aquí! ─ saluda Akari, y tanto ella como Tomoko van hacia ella.

─ Hola, Akari-chan. Simplemente estaba buscando algunos platos que podrían ir genial con las tazas y las teteras que onee-chan compró ayer ─ responde Chinatsu, y su hermana asiente en apoyo ─. Casualmente estaba esperando a onee-chan para así buscar decoraciones especiales para hacer ambiente a la hora de preparar té.

─ Así es. Habíamos pasado toda la semana pensando en cómo podríamos hacer que el ambiente se sintiera más tradicional, aparte que hemos estado todo el día de ayer en internet para buscar músicas adecuadas para ello. Chinatsu dijo que quería hacer un buen efecto así en el club ─ dice Tomoko con un tono alegre.

Con la adición de Chinatsu, Akane veía todavía más lejana la posibilidad de pasear con Akari únicamente. No es que fuera un mal día para ella, si Akari se notaba sonriente, lo cual estaba bien por ella, pero preferiría que estuvieran sólo ellas.

* * *

**Escenario 3**

─ ¡Aquí estamos, en busca de cumplir con una misión trascendental que podría decidir el destino del Universo 7! ─ Kyouko estaba bastante emocionada al momento en que podía entrar a la tienda, y las demás personas en la fila se la quedan mirando.

─ ¿Es necesario armar semejante escándalo por un manga? ─ la regaña Yui.

─ Sólo quiero manifestar mi alegría por finalmente poder entrar ─ se excusa Kyouko, como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa ─. Y por cierto, no se trata de un manga cualquiera, eso ya lo vengo explicando desde hace días. Lo que estoy buscando aquí, en la Niña Rosa, se trata de una versión bastante rara de colección del primer capítulo de Majokko Mirakurun, con páginas a todo color y con textura, de modo que seas capaz de sentir a los personajes en las páginas, desde el malvado Ganbo hasta las propias Rivalun y Mirakurun. Tener algo así en mis manos se ha convertido en mi obsesión desde que supe que sacarían esa edición limitada y que posiblemente nunca vuelvan a sacar más copias así.

─ Se nota que vas muy entusiasmada ─ a Yui se le hacía un poco divertido el dramatismo y la epicidad que Kyouko le confería al momento ─. Yo por mi parte buscaré otras cosas, aunque supongo que estaría bien si también yo consigo una copia de ese manga. A Mari-chan le haría muchísima ilusión.

─ Eso me da unas cuantas ideas, Yui ¿Será que un día de estos empezamos a trabajar en un doujin en que aparezca Mari-chan junto a Mirakurun? Ella dijo que le encantaría verse a sí misma junto a Mirakurun.

─ Sinceramente no me entusiasma la idea de crear un doujin en el que aparezca mi prima, y menos permitir que se venda.

─ Ya lo sé, pero me refiero a hacer un doujin exclusivo para Mari-chan.

─ Se nota que Mari-chan logró convencerte.

─ Es que con un buen ron con pasas me basta para tener un rato agradable ─ concluye la rubia con una sonrisa.

Las dos amigas terminan de ingresar a la tienda, cada una lista para buscar aquello que tanto esperaban ver como para tener que aguantar casi dos horas de espera en aquella fila. Pero justo cuando estaban realizando sus respectivas búsquedas, Kyouko se encuentra con algo que la deja completamente helada: Se habían acabado las copias del manga que había estado buscando. La estantería había quedado completamente vacía, y el joven que trabajaba allí llenaba el lugar con otros mangas que nada tenían que ver con Mirakurun.

─ Creo que encontré un slice of life interesante, así que con esto me doy por satisfecha ¿Ya conseguiste tu manga, Kyouko? ─ dice Yui, pero al ver que Kyouko no le responde ni reacciona de ninguna otra forma, empieza a preocuparse por su amiga ─ ¿Pasa algo, Kyouko?

─ El manga... se ha agotado... ─ señala Kyouko con una mirada vacía ─ No he logrado llegar a tiempo.

─ Era de esperarse. Me habría extrañado muchísimo si esta fila no hubiese sido comprar ese manga ─ dice Yui, tratando de calmar a Kyouko ─. Sé que te hacía mucha ilusión tenerlo, pero si no se puede, pues ni modo. Vámonos, que si quieres puedo comprarte otro manga, el que a ti más te guste.

Kyouko no se responde, y simplemente se deja llevar por su amiga como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo. Tanto tiempo formada y tanta ilusión, y resultó que no lo había logrado.

* * *

**Escenario 4**

Ayano estaba en el cine del último piso del centro comercial. Había una película que le había llamado bastante la atención cuando vio el anuncio de la cartelera en el periódico el día anterior, así que había quedado con Chitose para ir en compra de los boletos. El detalle estaba en que Ayano había estado todo el día sola en la entrada del cine, a la espera de que su amiga hiciera acto de presencia, pero hasta el momento no había rastro alguno de ella.

Por un momento hizo el intento de llamarla, pero estaba cayendo la contestadora, lo cual le hace preocuparse, pues Chitose no era de esas personas que incumple un compromiso por tonterías sin sentido. Algo tenía que estar pasando, pero justo cuando estaba dispuesta a salir para buscar a su amiga, ve que finalmente llega.

─ ¡Chitose! ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estaba entreteniendo tanto?

─ Jeje, lo siento, Ayano-chan, pero es que vengo de la Niña Rosa, la tienda que está un par de pisos más abajo, y estaba comprando unos cuantos mangas, pero antes de eso tenía que hacer una fila que no parecía tener fin.

─ Chitose, tengo casi una hora esperándote aquí, y ya me he bebido cuatro refrescos mientras tanto, todo para que me digas que estabas en una tienda cerca de aquí, sin llamar y sin contestar mis llamadas ─ dice Ayano con una vena palpitando en su frente ─ ¿Por qué no avisaste al menos? De verdad que me venía preguntando.

─ Lo siento, Ayano-chan. Es que no podía perderme las ofertas que tenían en mangas ─ Chitose saca de su bolsa algunos ejemplares recién comprados ─. Causalmente me conseguí un manga bastante peculiar. Me refiero a este manga de Mirakurun.

─ ¿Ahora también eres fangirl de esa serie? ─ Ayano alza una ceja.

─ No realmente. Lo que pasa es que se me hizo curioso. Mira, Ayano-chan.

Chitose abre el manga de Mirakurun. No parecía ser nada del otro mundo, más allá de que todas las páginas estén a todo color, así que Ayano seguía sin comprender a qué se refería su amiga, hasta que Chitose le agarra la mano y le hace pasar los dedos sobre las hojas. Abre los ojos con sorpresa, pues por un momento tuvo la impresión de estar tocando de verdad el rostro de Mirakurun.

─ ¿Compraste un manga texturizado? Debiste haber gastado una buena cantidad en esto, Chitose.

─ Es verdad que es mucho más caro que los mangas ordinarios, pero no es precisamente incomprable para quien se tome la molestia de ahorrar un poco más de lo ordinario, Ayano-chan ─ Chitose le da el manga a su amiga ─. Lo compré porque me pareció interesante, y de hecho me puse a leer un par de páginas mientras venía hacia acá. Supongo que Toshino-san se emocionará cuando sepa de este ejemplar tan raro.

─ ¿P-por qué sacas a Toshino Kyouko tan repentinamente a mitad del tema? ─ Ayano se pone a la defensiva, y Chitose se ríe.

─ Es que a ella le encanta este manga. Por esa misma razón se me hace raro no verla en la fila. Me imagino que no llegó a enterarse, o algo la habrá retrasado.

─ Como sea ─ Ayano le devuelve el manga a su amiga ─. Ahora mismo deberíamos estar formadas para comprar los boletos en el cine ¿Tienes decidida la película, Chitose?

─ En cosas así yo siempre voy bien informada, Ayano-chan. La duda ofende.

* * *

**Con Akari, Akane, Chinatsu y Tomoko**

Las dos amigas de primer año se habían adelantado para ver accesorios para teléfonos y demás, enterneciéndose con los diseños que nunca antes habían visto. Tomoko por su parte estaba sentada junto a Akane, ambas tomando un café mientras veían a sus respectivas hermanas menores. Akane en especial se sentía desanimada, dándole una y otra vez vueltas a su idea inicial de pasear únicamente junto a Akari. Al menos se podía consolar con que Akari no se aburría en absoluto, si bien no quería quitarle el ojo de encima a Chinatsu.

─ Se ven muy bien juntas, ¿no crees? ─ dice Tomoko, y Akane voltea a mirarla repentinamente.

─ ¿Cómo que se ven bien juntas?

─ Así es, Akane-chan. Mira qué bonito queda cuando combina estas tonalidades que aparecen esta revista. No hay manera de decir que no se llevan de maravilla.

Akane deja salir un suspiro. Estaba tan preocupada que había entendido mal lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. No podía seguir así, sabía que en cualquier momento se le verían las costuras como siguiese así, pero no encontraba la manera de relajarse ante todo aquello...

... y además, tenía un horrible presentimiento. No tenía idea de qué o por qué, pero sentía que algo malo estaba por pasar.

* * *

**Con Himawari y Sakurako**

─ A ver, dices que te han robado la billetera... ¿Y no recuerdas dónde? ─ dice uno de los vigilantes del centro comercial.

─ Tuvo que haber sido hace como diez minutos, cuando pasamos enfrente de aquella confitería que está en el primer piso ─ responde Himawari.

─ En ese caso voy a revisar las cámaras, a ver si consiguieron captar al culpable. Vengan conmigo por favor.

Himawari y Sakurako acompañan al vigilante hasta el cuarto de cámaras, que afortunadamente estaba bastante cerca para así no tardarse mucho para llegar. Ambas chicas ven al hombre rebobinar las grabaciones en una de las cámaras y, justo como habia señalado Himawari, allí aparecen ambas, diez minutos antes. Se las notaba caminando tranquilamente, aunque Himawari sabía que en ese momento estaba regañando a Sakurako, la cual en aquel momento no paraba de bostezar.

─ A partir de este punto, en algún momento de su recorrido, debió llevarse a cabo el hurto, así que les recomiendo que tengan los ojos abiertos ante cualquier detalle ─ advierte el vigilante.

Algunas tomas después de aquella escena inicial, se nota a las dos amigas más adelante, como si nada, cuando un hombre pasa cerca de ellas, y a una velocidad increíble mete la mano en el bolso de Himawari y la saca, y todo sin que Himawari tuviera la oportunidad de darse cuenta de nada. Himawari y Sakurako se quedan boquiabiertas.

─ Es justo como sospechaba ─ dice el vigilante cruzándose de brazos ─. Por esta razón es que me asignaron aquí recientemente. Desde hace un par de semanas circulaba por aquí el rumor de que un carterista andaba por el distrito, quitándole sus cosas a la gente con el sigilo de un ninja, pero esta vez cometió el error de intentar robar aquí. Ya lo tengo identificado y voy a ordenar su búsqueda inmediata. Jovencitas, les prometo que vamos a recuperar esa billetera, y cualquier otra cosa que a ese miserable se le haya ocurrido quitarles.

─ Muchas gracias, señor ─ dice Himawari.

Acto seguido, el vigilante llama a sus colegas para que estuvieran alerta. Himawari y Sakurako sólo podían esperar cerca de allí por lo pronto. Esperaban a que el criminal fuese detenido y recibiera su merecido.

* * *

**Con Kyouko y Yui**

─ La vida es tan cruel conmigo... Esto debe ser una pesadilla ─ dice Kyouko con la cabeza recostada sobre una mesa.

─ No digas esas cosas, Kyouko. Estoy segura de que habrán más oportunidades ─ trata de animar Yui, pero no tiene éxito.

─ Seamos realistas, Yui. Eso no es algo que hagan todos los días, ni siquiera todos los años. No hay manera de que tenga una nueva oportunidad como esta.

─ ¿Realistas? ¿Te sientes bien, Kyouko?

─ No, Yui. Pero sabes muy bien que estoy en lo cierto. Esta vida no tiene sentido... ¡Ya está decidido! Ahora mismo voy a hacer la autosuicidación, así que no se te ocurra detenerme, Yui.

─ No hagas esas cosas, que si lo haces te mueres.

─ Oh, es verdad. Entonces mejor no lo hago, aunque igual me siento deprimida.

Yui suspira largamente y le da unas cuantas palmadas a Kyouko para subirle el ánimo, con resultados un poco escasos. Era todavía temprano, pero estaba sintiendo que llevaba allí con la rubia todo el día, consolándola por su miserable derrota. En cuanto la camarera llega, la propia Yui ordena dos batidos de chocolate, pues de ese modo esperaba alegrarle un poco el día a su amiga.

─ Ten. Esto te animará un poco ─ dice en cuanto le entregan las órdenes.

─ Gracias ─ Kyouko agarra su batido y lo empieza a tomar lentamente ─ ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?

─ No lo sé, Kyouko. Algo se nos debería ocurrir.

* * *

**Cine**

─ ¿No tienes dinero para comprar las palomitas y las demás cosas? ─ Ayano veía a Chitose con una gota en su sien ─ Eso te pasa por gastarte todo en mangas y doujins ¿Cómo esperas disfrutar adecuadamente de la película?

─ Jeje, supongo que no pensé muy bien en ese detalle ─ es toda la respuesta que le ofrece Chitose.

─ Ni modo. Voy a tener que pagar tus cosas también. A ver si para la próxima organizas mejor tus gastos.

Ayano hace tal y como había dicho y paga los refrigerios de ambas para mirar la película. Era un simple gesto sincero como amiga, sin nada a cambio qué esperar, por lo que se sorprende al ver que, justo antes de formarse para entrar a la sala y ver la película, Chitose revisa entre las cosas que compró y le da el manga especial de Mirakurun. No entendía para qué estaba haciendo eso, por lo que en un principio su reacción es rechazar el ofrecimiento.

─ No hace falta que seas tan modesta, Ayano-chan ─ le dice Chitose ─. Te hice pagar por todas mis cosas, y creo que con este manga puedo saldar toda la deuda.

─ Pero jamás dije que hacía falta que pagaras ─ se queja Ayano ─. No tienes que hacer eso, Chitose. Simplemente tómalo de vuelta...

─ Insisto. De todas maneras ya tengo bastante material para entretenerme esta semana y la próxima, aparte que tengo la sensación de que te irá bien si llevas el manga contigo.

Lo que estaba diciendo Chitose era una total locura, no importa por dónde lo mirase. Pero igual quiso creer en sus palabras, por lo que termina aceptando el manga, y luego de eso se van a ver la película. Ya desde un primer momento había sido buena la experiencia del film, era mejor de lo que había esperado.

* * *

**Con Akari, Chinatsu, Akane y Tomoko**

El día estaba pasando sin ningún evento destacable. De hecho, el día era, hasta cierto punto, un poco aburrido. Akari y Chinatsu sí habían tenido infinidad de temas de conversación, y Tomoko era tan impresionable como su hermana pequeña ante las vidrieras que mostraran nuevos artículos de su interés, pero Akane seguía sin prestar especial atención a nada de eso.

─ ¡Onee-chan, ven acá para que veas los acuarios!

Bueno, al menos así contaba con una excusa para acercarse de buen modo a Akari sin ningún problema, aunque bien podría ser que le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Como sea, al menos tenía la oportunidad de estar a su lado sin que Chinatsu y Tomoko molesten, puesto que ellas estaban contemplando a los gatitos de la tienda.

─ Sí, se nota que esos peces son bastante bonitos ─ observa Akane ─. Me pregunto si será la comida que les dan.

─ No lo sé, pero la verdad es que me gustaría tener una pecera bastante grande para que así tenga peces bonitos como esos con bastante espacio para que naden, y también podría algunos adornos para que los exploren y no se aburran.

─ No sé si los peces se aburran, pero sí sé que les parecería interesante estar en un lugar así, y más si tú los cuidas.

Akari ríe ligeramente, y ambas pelirrojas siguen contemplando los peces un rato más. Un momento así era exactamente lo que había estado esperando Akane en su salida junto a su hermanita, y esperaba al menos tener una ocasión más así.

Pero la cosa repentinamente empieza a ponerse mal, pues cerca de allí se encontraba el ladrón que le había quitado la billetera a Himawari. El plan de él era robar a un par de personas más para luego irse y sacar provecho al botín, pero no contaba con que es observado por varios vigilantes del centro comercial, los cuales ya estaban informados de sus actividades y lo tenían plenamente identificado.

─ ¡Que no escape! ─ dice uno de los vigilantes.

El ladrón se da cuenta de ello y se aleja corriendo. Al principio no sabía qué hacer, pero entonces ve a dos chicas pelirrojas, las cuales estaban distraídas. Viendo allí su boleto de escape, el desgraciado corre hasta las hermanas y rapta a Akari antes que Akane tuviera tiempo para reaccionar.

─ ¡Atrás todo el mundo o le parto el cuello! ─ amenaza el sujeto mientras mantiene agarrada a Akari con rudeza ─ Muy bien, ahora me van a dejar salir de aquí, y les aseguro que esta niña va a estar bien.

─ ¡Deja en paz a Akari, monstruo! ─ grita Akane horrorizada ─ ¡Si quieres llevarte a alguien, mejor llévame a mí!

─ Muy tentador, pero prefiero a la mocosa ─ dice el ladrón con fingido interés.

Tomoko y Chinatsu se acercan corriendo, alarmadas por los gritos de Akane. Más y más gente se asoma también, y todos estaban asustados, entre rogando que salven a Akari y maldiciendo al ladrón.

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¡Salven a Akari-chan! ─ decía Chinatsu.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Akane-chan? ─ dice Tomoko con el desespero invadiéndola por lo repentino que ha sido todo.

* * *

**Con Himawari y Sakurako**

─ ¿Y esos gritos? ─ Sakurako se sobresalta, lo mismo que Himawari.

─ Esto no me gusta nada ─ Himawari se asoma lentamente a ver qué estaba pasando, y se da cuenta de qué era ─ ¡Oh, no! ¡Es Akaza-san! Al parecer la acaban de secuestrar.

─ ¿Quéee? ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ─ Sakurako también mira, quedándose boquiabierta al ver lo que pasaba ─ ¿No es el mismo hombre que te robó, Himawari?

─ Parece que ya lo descubrieron, y ahora adopta una desesperada y sucia táctica para salirse con la suya ─ dice Himawari mientras aprieta los puños, claramente furiosa y asustada ─. Definitivamente no sé cuál es el problema de esta gente. Está bien que todos sean diferentes, pero no creo que haga falta que haya gente tan disociada del resto.

─ ¿Y eso qué significa, Himawari? No lo entendí.

* * *

**Con Kyouko y Yui**

Los gritos llaman fuertemente la atención de las dos chicas, y se dan cuenta pronto de que algo estaba pasando en el piso de arriba. Se salen del café para así ver qué estaba pasando, cuando se dan cuenta al ver al ladrón con...

─ ¡Es Akari! ─ señala Kyouko ─ ¿Y qué hace con ese señor? ¿No está muy mayor para ella?

─ No creo que estén saliendo, Kyouko ─ le dice Yui ─. Esto es claramente una extorsión. Están usando a Akari como rehén. Hay que detener a ese hombre como sea.

─ ¡Nadie secuestra a mis amigas sin mi permiso y se sale con la suya!

─ ¿Tienes algo pensado, Kyouko? No te recomiendo que intentes nada tonto, que ese hombre está en muy buena posición para hacerle daño a Akari.

─ Eso ya lo sé, pero mi plan no puede fallar ─ Kyouko mira con determinación a su amiga ─. Casualmente estamos en una posición estratégica, y ese malviviente no nos está viendo. Podemos usar ese detalle a favor.

Antes de que Yui le pudiera preguntar a Kyouko de qué se trataba su plan, ve que se regresa a la mesa en que ambas estaban y agarra su vaso de batido de chocolate. Pensando que Kyouko pretendía perder el tiempo tomándose el batido en vez de ayudar, Yui se molesta.

─ ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Por qué vas a tomarte el batido ahora en vez de explicar al menos lo que tienes pensado?

─ No me voy a tomar el batido. Es triste, pero no habrá ni un sorbo de despedida ─ Kyouko regresa con Yui con el batido en la mano ─. Ok, ahí va.

Kyouko sorprende a Yui al lanzar su vaso directo a la cabeza del sujeto, consiguiendo dar en el blanco. Fue algo bastante arriesgado y estúpido, pero funcionó.

─ Eso fue increíble, Kyouko ¿Pero sabes que deberás pagar el vaso? Hubieras lanzado otra cosa igual que sirviera para lo mismo.

─ Yo ya tenía todo previst... ¿Cómo?

* * *

**Un piso más arriba**

El golpe del vaso lanzado por Kyouko había resultado ser bastante fuerte: El vaso explota con el impacto en la cabeza del ladrón, dejándolo completamente aturdido. Eso permitió que Akari fuese capaz de escapar e ir de vuelta con Akane, pero su onee-chan apenas se permitió abrazar por una fracción de segundo a Akari, pues de pronto la suelta y se abalanza sobre el ladrón, derribándolo.

Los vigilantes y la policía (que justo llegaba en ese momento) van también con el ladrón, sometiéndolo y esposándolo. Van revisando todas las cosas que se había robado, consiguiendo identificar varias billeteras que contaban con número telefónicos anexos para así llamar a sus respectivos dueños. Chinatsu y Tomoko se muestran aliviadas de ver que Akari estaba perfectamente, más allá del terrible susto que se había llevado. Pocos minutos después habían llegado Himawari y Sakurako, recuperando la billetera de la peliazul y hablando con Akari para ayudarla a pasar aquel trago amargo.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó? ─ dice Sakurako.

─ Ese sujeto mme había capturado. Tuve muchísimo miedo ─ responde Akari haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por no llorar ─. Pero algo pasó que conseguí escapar.

─ ¡Akari! ─ Yui aparece, seguida por Kyouko ─ Menos mal que escapaste. El plan de Kyouko funcionó bastante bien.

─ ¿El plan de Kyouko-chan?

─ Yo sólo le lancé mi batido de chocolate a ese criminal para que te dejara en paz, Akari. No fue la gran cosa ─ responde Kyouko ─. Tuve que pagar el vaso, pero vale la pena. Sería incluso capaz de deber todas las sillas y mesas del café si es por salvar a una amiga de la maldad.

─ ¡Gracias, Kyouko-chan! ─ Akari abraza a la rubia mientras se pone a llorar.

─ Vaya susto nos llevamos todas, ¿no? ─ opina Chinatsu, suspirando aliviada por ver que todo había terminado.

─ Sí. De verdad me alegro mucho ─ responde Akari.

─ Me alegro mucho que no te pasara nada, Akari ─ dice Akane, pasando a abrazar con fuerza a su imouto ─. Por un momento pensé que te harían algo malo.

─ Lo sé. Yo también lo pensé, onee-chan.

─ Pero al menos ya todo pasó. Esto quedará como un simple mal recuerdo ─ dice Tomoko con optimismo.

* * *

**Una hora y media después**

Todas las amigas se habían dispersado luego de lo acontecido: Akari, Chinatsu, Akane y Tomoko se habían ido por su lado; Himawari y Sakurako por su parte se retiraron directo a casa de la primera, y Yui se había quedado acompañando a Kyouko por todo ese tiempo, aunque hace poco se había dirigido a una tienda de ropa que estaba un par de pisos más arriba, quedando Kyouko sola. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y la más destacada (por mucho) fue su glorioso momento como la heroína del cuento. Todo aquello le había ayudado a dejar atrás su tristeza por no conseguir el manga que quería. La satisfacción obtenida era mejor que su fallo inicial.

En eso aparece Ayano, leyendo distraída un folleto que había adquirido poco después de haber salido de la sala de cine. Kyouko se da cuenta de la presencia de la tsundere, y su reacción no podría haber sido más obvia.

─ ¡Ayano, estoy aquí!

─ ¡T-T-Toshino Kyouko! ─ obviamente Ayano no se esperaba que Kyouko estuviera allí frente a ella, por lo que esa llamada la había agarrado desprevenida ─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Pasando el rato. Pero más importante, ¿a qué has venido tú? Cuéntame.

─ P-pues yo... vengo de ver una película, así que simplemente estoy paseando, pues ahora mismo Chitose está en los baños de uno de los pisos de arriba.

─ Ya veo. Pues pienso que te ves bastante bien ─ las palabras de Kyouko hacen sonrojar a Ayano, y entonces la rubia se da cuenta de lo que estaba llevando Ayano ─ ¿Eso es la edición especial a todo color y con textura del primer tomo del manga de Mirakurun? ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguirlo?

─ A-ah... P-pues yo...

─ No importa. El caso es que eres muy afortunada y te felicito. Yo intenté conseguir un ejemplar, pero no pude.

Ayano se queda mirando a la rubia por unos segundos que parecieron no tener fin, y luego mira el manga que llevaba. Parecía de pronto como si ese manga hubiera llegado a sus manos gracias a una voluntad superior. En ese momento supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

─ S-si quieres puedes quedártelo. Pude ver que sí es tan increíble como dicen, con esos colores y la textura que acabas de señalar.

─ ¿Ayano? ¿Me estás regalando tu manga de Mirakurun?

─ No importa. Sé que tú lo quieres mucho más que yo.

Para Ayano aquello fue una tontería, pero para Kyouko ese gesto tenía un valor inmenso. Tomó el manga que le obsequiaba la tsundere, y luego de eso lanza sobre ella para abrazarla.

─ ¡GRACIAS, AYANO! ¡Prometo que cuidaré este manga con mi vida! Eres la mejor, te quiero muchooooo ¿Quieres que lo leamos juntas? ¿O será que te invito a alguna parte? Dime, Ayano, que hago lo que sea por ti hoy.

Ayano se sonroja a más no poder, pero también estaba feliz de haber sido capaz de alegrar a la rubia. Realmente ese manga era como un regalo celestial que había usado a Chitose como intermediaria.

─ ¿Y-y si… vamos juntas al café?

─ Por mí no hay problema ─ dice Kyouko antes de rodear el brazo de Ayano para ir juntas hasta el lugar indicado.

* * *

**Dos pisos más arriba**

Yui estaba haciendo la revisión de la factura de la tienda que acababa de dejar. Había comprado unos cuantos botones para repuesto, pues nunca se sabe cuándo harían falta. Justo pasaba frente a los baños, cuando escucha algo extraño ocurriendo en el baño de mujeres, como si algo se destapara bruscamente. Lo más impactante y perturbador de todo era que Yui, de alguna forma, había logrado identificar la naturaleza real de ese sonido.

─ ¿Chitose?

**Fin**

* * *

¡Primer fanfic de 2020! Originalmente quería subirlo en diciembre, pero ya que. Esta historia obviamente desliga mucho del lugar que señala el título, pero pienso que esto es algo así como un equivalente de la segunda película de _300_. Como sea, espero que se hayan portado muy bien, y los veremos lo más pronto posible.

Hasta otra


End file.
